haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Episode 8
My Childhood Friend Fights Too Much (俺の幼なじみが修羅場すぎる, Ore no Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru) is the eighth episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the twenty-first overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. The episode centers around the Neighbor's Club's plans for their cultural festival and the influence of past friendships to the present-lives of some of the club members. Synopsis In their clubroom, Kodaka thank his fellow club-mates for throwing Kobato a birthday party. The club members voice out their excitement of celebrating birthday parties with friends in the future, except for Rika who was silently eyeing at Kodaka until she declares of resuming their discussion in planning for the cultural festival. Later that day, Kobato, alongside Kodaka, enters the clubroom and is immediately greeted by Sena until Yozora silences her with her trusty flyswatter. Afterward, as Yukimura lists the different proposed activities for their club to hold for the upcoming cultural festival, Yozora takes notice in one of the activities listed: cat cafe, much to her joy as she finds out from Rika that such a cafe exists. After dismissing 'exhibit' as per Sena's request, Yozora also erases 'comedy show' as a proposed activity, much to Kodaka's dismay but to the approval of his club-mates. Turning to Kobato, Kodaka asks her about her class' booth for their own cultural festival. While dismissive of answering her brother's inquiry at first, Kobato reveals that her class is doing a movie and that she is its leading actress, much to the surprise of the whole club, especially Sena. However, Kobato proves to be too nervous in playing the lead role for their movie that she had snuck out from her class. As such, Kodaka comforts his little sister and manages to persuade her in returning to her class to help with their movie. As Kobato leave the clubroom's premises, the Neighbor's Club approve of Yozora's choosing of making a movie for their cultural festival. With Yozora declaring herself as their movie's scriptwriter, Sena and Kodaka voice out their protest and concern respectively, but their president assures them of taking into account their suggestions for their movie. As Maria makes her entrance inside the clubroom, the club members pitch their individual ideas for their movie, and by its end, Yozora assures her club-mates to look forward to her script. That evening, Kodaka receives a text message from Yozora telling him to accompany her in watching a movie as reference for their own, adding not to inform the other club members; Kodaka agrees. On the day of their movie watching, Kodaka meets up with Yozora, confused by her attire consisting of an all-black tracksuit. At the movie theater, the pair agrees to watch a French romantic movie titled Le conte d' amour doux ('The Sweet Love Story'). Much to their surprise, the movie contains a raunchy sex scene and the pair leaves the theater embarrassed. The pair then visits a cat cafe as chosen by Yozora. While entranced by the cats in the cafe, Yozora recalls 'Night', a stray cat she and Kodaka had found and took care of in the past until it suddenly disappeared one day. This experience had traumatized Yozora of not keeping a cat of her own, fearing the pain she might experience once losing it. Later, before parting ways, Yozora describes her day with Kodaka as similar to what they had a decade ago. In their clubroom, most of the members approve of Yozora's finished script, except for Sena and Rika who had problems in regards to its casting. While Yozora assures Sena that her role as the antagonist is justified, Rika points out that Kodaka is miscast for his role, which Yozora confirms to have been based upon their childhood friendship. Rika proposes to base their casting on a vote, which, despite Yozora's protest, ultimately agrees. After casting their votes, the members' respective roles for their film get jumbled, particularly with Kodaka playing as the protagonist's younger 'sister'. As such, Yozora assures her club in making the necessary changes to the script based on their new casting as Sena expresses guilt for burdening Yozora with more work. The following day, Yozora's second revision of their script is met with confusion and backlash by her club-mates for deviating from the original storyline, changes in characters and their respective relationships which favors both Yozora and Kodaka's characters in particular. As Yozora confirms that her past friendship with Kodaka prompted her to make such changes, Sena voices her belittlement towards Yozora's former relationship with Kodaka and demands she fix the script instead. Hearing this, Yozora storms off the clubroom in tears after verbally lashing at Sena. Soon after, Kodaka stumbles onto Yozora as she returns to the clubroom. Yozora questions Kodaka of choosing either his past or present. Citing a vague answer, Kodaka returns Yozora's question to her, with the latter choosing the past but is left unsure when questioned about the present. By the third revision of Yozora's script, the members express their approval and can now begin filming their movie. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, Kobato also thanked her fellow club members for throwing her a birthday party. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, during the club's discussion, they mentioned all sorts of cafes which include the maid cafe (again), an animal cafe, a Sengoku Era generals cafe, a friend cafe, etc. They also mentioned a haunted house before going with the movie as their choice for the school's cultural festival. These were not mentioned in the anime. * In the light novel, after "comedy show" was erased in the club's proposals for the festival, Kodaka tried to tell a joke entitled "The Red Refrigerator Man" to the others. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka volunteered on also making the script for their movie, causing the others to retort. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora hit Sena with her flyswatter after she remarked that what Yozora did on their relay novel in the past was total garbage. This was absent in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora's suggestion for their movie was shown. This was absent in the anime. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, ''Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru''. * In Yozora's first revision of the script for the movie, the casting is as follows: ** Yozora as Kuuya, the protagonist ** Kodaka as Hirotaka, the childhood friend of Kuuya ** Sena as Sana, a central figure in Kuuya's class and is against the latter and Hirotaka ** Yukimura as Nobuyuki, a shy boy who secretly admires Hirotaka ** Rika as Serika, a girl who harasses on both Hirotaka and Kuuya, but also likes Hirotaka ** Maria as Mari, Kuuya's little sister * In Yozora's second and final revision of the script of their movie, the casting is as follows: ** Yukimura as Kuuya ** Yozora as Hirotaka ** Maria as Sana ** Sena as Serika ** Rika as Nobuyuki ** Kodaka as Mari (later changed to 'Kotarou' to match Kodaka's gender) Gallery Next episode eight eyecatch.jpg|Peco ending eyecatch Next 8 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Anime